


A Different Kind of Heist | alternate ending | Hollow_VA 'Strict Elf'

by babyfaceyoongi



Category: Hollow VA, Hollow_VA, asmr - Fandom
Genre: ASMR, Akaash - Freeform, Angst, Elf, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Hollow VA - Freeform, HollowVA, Hollow_VA - Freeform, M/M, Ornvyr - Freeform, Other, POV, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Roleplay, Strict Elf, alt, alt ending, alternative ending, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfaceyoongi/pseuds/babyfaceyoongi
Summary: Alternate ending because OUCHCan you save your strict elf boyfriend?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	A Different Kind of Heist | alternate ending | Hollow_VA 'Strict Elf'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[ASMR] Strict Elf Confesses To You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620659) by Hollow_VA and Akaash. 



> Original concept and characters by Akaash! Performed by Hollow_VA on YouTube :)   
> I've just had this thought in my head for days and I needed to write it lol

You hadn't kissed him. 

That's all you could think as you had raced down the now-familiar halls of Ornvyr's home, heart pounding in your throat. For all his efforts to reform you, you still moved like a thief – you slipped silently out the back exit and spotted the thicket of red bushes he had described. Once you had reached their cover, though, your legs had stopped working. They refused to carry you any further, refused to let you get so far from him. That was when the tears had begun. The sobs were like thorns in your throat and chest, so painful you could hardly stand it. 

Huddled there in the darkness, you could do nothing but let the grief consume you, if only for a while. That idiot, that moron – sneaking you food, falling in love with you, becoming ill with Infernal Bloom...you almost laughed. How he could have believed his love was unrequited, you would never understand. As if you asking him to run away with you was nothing. As if you had not purposefully passed over a thousand opportunities to escape your house arrest, just to be with him another day. 

And now he would never know. Never know you were in love with him, never know you had spent the last two months dreaming of a life of adventure with that stupid, stupid elf. He would never know, because they were going to kill him. All because of you. 

You knew, then, that you could not, would not, leave him behind. Despite Ornvyr's influence, you would always be a thief. Now, you would steal this village's most prized possession.

//

The newly-repaired prison is not as heavily-guarded as you expect. You're thankful; this is your last chance. Once the sun hits its peak, Ornvyr will be executed. 

You hold your breath as a guard passes by your hiding spot. No one in this village is suspicious enough, you think absently. Though you suppose none of them would suspect that someone would try to bust out a supposed traitor – not even his parents. As far as you had been able to tell, no one had even bothered to search for you. They had just assumed you had fled, only further proving your despicable nature, further proving that Ornvyr was a traitor to love you.

You had scouted the prison the night before, making a note of where the guards' quarters were, the frequency of patrols, and the cell where your beloved elf was being held. It had almost been impossible to drag yourself away without saying something to him. The look on his face had made fresh tears spring from your eyes, but you forced yourself to slip away again. You knew that idiot would probably jeopardise your entire plan, for the sake of your safety.

You count to five before you dart from your hiding spot and towards a shoddy looking door that leads to the prison kitchen. It's unlocked – you had picked the lock the night before – and just like that, you're inside.

You slip an apron on over your clothes, and tie a bandana over your hair, to disguise the fact that your ears do not have the tell-tale point of an elf's. You doubt anyone would recognise you; you had been under house arrest, after all. But it's far better to be safe than sorry. Then you gather some bread and butter, an apple, and a small jug of water. If you were stopped, you could simply say you were bringing the prisoner his last meal. 

You meet no one in the halls, however. You can hardly hear anything over the sound of blood rushing in your ears, but you do note the occasional footfall echo somewhere in the distance. 

It takes mere minutes to reach Ornvyr's cell, though it feels like hours. Your heart stops in your chest when you see him. Your hands begin to shake, making water slop out of the jug and onto the stone floor. He barely lifts his head at the sound.

"Oh? They're treating me very kindly to give me a second breakfast the morning of my execution."

You blink. He didn't recognise you. You place the tray on the ground carefully, and reach into your pocket for your lock picks. 

"What can I say? I'm very charitable," you say softly.

His head snaps up at the sound of your voice. "Crook?"

"The one and only. Now hush, you're gonna attract the guards." You kneel at the cell door and begin fiddling with the lock. Your hands are shaking so badly it's more difficult than usual, but you can tell at least it's not a complicated mechanism. He's on his feet in a flash, hands gripping the cold iron bars.

"What are you doing here?" Ornvyr hisses. "You'll be killed if you're caught! I told you to–"

You finally meet his eye. "I'm in love with you."

He freezes. "You..."

"You heard me. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the beginning of winter. You coughed up all those petals for nothing." You smile at him, tears spilling down your cheeks. "Sorry."

Then he grabs you through the bars, and pulls you to him, guides your mouth to his. It's a long, long moment before you can force yourself to pull away. 

"Crook..." he mumbles, eyelids still heavy.

"I'm getting you out of here." Your hands are steadier now, and the lock clicks open easily. "We don't have much time. Come on."

But he hesitates. "They'll hunt us."

"Ornvyr." His name is a different flavour in your mouth now that he's kissed it. " _I don't care_. You can come with me now, or you can watch me turn myself in." 

His jaw works. "Don't. Don't even joke."

Your expression softens. You take his hand, kiss his fingertips. "Let me be a thief this one last time. Let me steal you away."

"Spirits," he swears. "How am I supposed to say no to a face like yours?"

You break out into a grin. "Come," you whisper. "Let me show you the world."


End file.
